justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Just Mario
(Wii DLC) ( ) |artist= (music altered by Meets Nintendo) |year= 2011 (JDWii/JD3) 2017 (JD2018) (Original music is from 1985) |mode= Solo |dg= |difficulty = |effort= |nogm= 4 |nosm= |pc= Navy Blue (JDWii/JD3) Navy Blue to Red (JD2018) |gc= |lc=Instrumental |mashup= |alt= |pictos = 74 (JDWii/JD3) 141 (2018) |dlc=December 14, 2011 (JD3)|perf = Jérémy Paquet |nowc = JustMario MarioNX (2018)}} "Just Mario" by Ubisoft Meets Nintendo (originally composed by ) is featured on and (as a Wii exclusive DLC). The song reappears on as a remake exclusively for the Nintendo Switch.https://www.facebook.com/justdancegame/videos/1117646958370753/ Appearance of the Dancer Original This dancer is in a Mario costume. Mario wears his trademark red hat with his trademark 'M' on it, red shirt, blue overalls with golden buttons, white gloves (his right glove is colored yellow-orange for motion controller guidance reasons), and brown shoes. When entering underground later in the routine, his overalls turn red and his shirt turns white, thus being his Fire Flower suit. Remake In the remake, the coach is more realistic and his color palette is more saturated. His skin is more yellowish, and he has a magenta outline. In the final part of the routine, his outline creates overlapping silhouettes. Background ''Just Dance Wii'' The routine starts with a gameplay of , with Mario hitting a ? Block and getting a Mushroom, which triggers a pixelated transition from the cutscene to the start of the routine. There are three backgrounds, all inspired from Mario levels: the first is a green plain with many Koopas and other Mario enemies, and a star that makes Mario accelerate; then an underground level where Mario becomes Fire Mario and he shoots fire balls, until an enemy hits him; and then the end of the level, with the famous tower with the flag. When the song ends, the routine transitions back to the videogame cutscene, which ends with Mario completing the level and the line "THANK YOU FOR PLAYING!" written over the tower. Just Dance 3 On Just Dance 3, the routine starts with a cathodic TV that turns on and plays the opening cutscene, which now has black fading on the corners of the screen. Remake The remake starts with an opening circle transition. Mario is now in front of Princess Peach's castle, which has a carved path and is surrounded by checkered grass, colorful hills that sometimes have luminous rays, and some rocks; behind the coach, there are some trees and five big blocks (two light blue ones, two yellow ones and a red one), along with many animated flowers on striped grass. When the coach performs his Gold Move, the brick block, which is now in 3D rather than in 2D, descends from the sky instead of appearing from nowhere, and breaks into pieces with a much more realistic effect. When he gets the Super Star, colorful stripes shine fast on the sky. The underground scenery is now based off , and has some colored crystal rocks that swing from side to side; behind them, there is a cave wall with parts that sometimes light up. Mario dances on a crystal platform made of colored tiles; on his sides, there are two Piranha Plants that come out of pipes, and the enemies are replaced by 2D Goombas. The final background features two pipes, one of which hosts a bigger Piranha Plant, the pole flag along with its related tower, which has shining sun rays behind, and many flowers and trees with rocks and hills behind. When the music speeds up, the background constantly changes colors, and the clouds and the flowers have faster animations. When the song ends, Mario says "Yoo-hoooo!", and the background closes with a circle transition. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves for this routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Jump while punching the air, as if you were hitting a Coin Block. Mariogoldmove.png|All Gold Moves Justmario remake gm 1.png|All Gold Moves (Remake) JM GM.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Trivia * At the end of the song, the flags of the castle have the abbreviation "JD" written on them, but at the end of the final cutscene the flags return to their original state. * Just Mario is the first song from a popular game to be on . It is followed by Tetris on , and Balkan Blast Remix on . * In , this has to be unlocked by playing all the other songs. Once this is done, a 1-UP sound will play. * Mario s red hat appears on all the pictograms for the entirety of the routine. * On , the routine is represented by a ? Block icon in the menu until it gets unlocked. When it happens, the ? Block icon gets replaced by a Super Mario icon, which is completely different from the menu icon. **Also, before pressing the A button to start, typical Mario sounds (like his voice, the jump sound and the coin sound) can be heard, even though the initial screen displays only the "Main Menu" of the game. * Just Mario was released in December 14, 2011 on for the Wii to celebrate Mario's 25th anniversary. * The coach has an avatar, which was found in the files of , that cannot be accessed. The avatar was found in some folders with in the names of the said folders, suggesting that to unlock the avatar, the player would need to place an Amiibo on their Wii U Gamepad in order to unlock the avatar. ** The avatar can also be found in the website archives in the official website.Mario Avatar link page * On the English version of , the song is simply called "Mario" and the artist is "Nintendo". * Just Mario is the only Just Dance Unlimited song to feature Beat Vibrations on Nintendo Switch. Gallery Game Files MARIOjdwii_square.png|''Just Mario'' (Just Dance Wii) JustMarioMystery.png|''Just Mario'' (Just Dance Wii, Locked) JustMario_cover_generic.png|''Just Mario'' (Just Dance 3) MarioNX Cover Generic.jpg|''Just Mario'' (Just Dance 2018, Updated) MarioNX_Cover_Generic.png|''Just Mario'' (Just Dance 2018, Beta) MarioNX_Cover_AlbumCoach.png| albumcoach 0260.png|Avatar on (Files) In-Game Screenshots JustMarioLockedJDWii.jpg|''Just Mario'' on the menu (locked) IMG 8129.jpg|''Just Mario'' on the menu Marionx load.png|Loading screen Marionx coachmenu.png|Coach selection screen Behind the Scenes MarioNX_BTS.jpg|Costume in real life Others Justmario thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) (Just Dance 2018) Justmario thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) (Just Dance 2018) Videos Official Audio Just Mario (JD 3 Version) - Just Dance Music Just Mario (JD Wii Version) - Just Dance Music Just Dance 2018 - Just Mario (AUDIO) Super Mario Bros. Original Theme by Nintendo Super Mario Bros (NES) Music - Underground Theme Teasers Just Mario - Just Dance 3 Gameplay Teaser (US) Just Mario - Just Dance 2018 Gameplay Teaser (US) Just Mario - Just Dance 2018 Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Just Mario - Ubisoft Meets Nintendo Just Dance Wii Just Dance 3 Ubisoft meets Nintendo - Just Mario Just Mario - Just Dance 2018 Extractions Just Mario - Just Dance 2018 (NO GUI) Just Mario - Ubisoft Meets Nintendo Just Dance 3 (Wii Only) References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Easy Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Songs in Just Dance 2018 Category:Just Dance 3 DLCs Category:Cutscenes Category:Console Exclusives Category:Instrumental Songs Category:Unlockables Category:Jérémy Paquet Category:Leaked Songs Category:Remade Songs